


Unholy

by Labyrinth_Runner



Series: Unholy [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smutty, suitless!vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: Part of my 1000 follower celebration. Based off the song Unholy by Hey Violet. Anakin x Reader. Fairly smutty.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Series: Unholy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984435
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Unholy

_Great_ , you thought. This was precisely the situation you had hoped to avoid. But, smuggling and sneaking around for the rebellion was a price you were willing to pay, and deep down you knew that there was a possibility that one day you would be caught by the Empire. You just hadn’t thought that day was today.

Footsteps, loud and deliberate, walked towards your cell. A slight panic settled in your chest as you tugged at your restraints to no avail. When your captor, a smug general, had put you in here, he gave you the ominous warning that “ _He’ll deal with you later._ ” At first you didn’t know who he meant, but now? Now, you had the sinking knowledge of who that was. _Vader_. The Empire’s boogeyman sent to do the Emperor’s dirty work. Tales of him spread through the galaxy like wildfire to keep awry children in line. Looks like you were about to see if the rumors were true.

Who walked in was someone that you weren’t expecting. The galaxy had made him out to be a larger than life villain, but the person you saw in front of you was just a very tall man. Probably not much older than you. Yet, his presence still commanded attention, even in the shadows. It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room when he entered, and the tension was so thick you couldn’t cut it with a blade. He stepped into the dim light of your cell and you sucked in a breath. No, it couldn’t be… _could it?_

“You’re….” you murmured.

“Darth Vader,” he said with a smirk.

“No,” you replied. “ _You’re_ Anakin Skywalker.”

You’d recognize the face of the man who had liberated your planet from the Separatists anywhere. He glowered at the use of his real name.

“Not anymore,” he corrected. He circled you menacingly. “You will tell me all you know.”

You felt a headache coming on from out of nowhere and groaned. “I will do no such thing.”

He held his hand up, trying harder, but you fought the persuasion. 

“Jedi mind tricks only work on the weak minded,” you spat.

“And it seems you are not,” he sighed in frustration. 

Just then, an alarm sounded and running footsteps sounded in the hall.

“My Lord, we are under attack!” one of the generals called in to him.

Anakin’s eyes flashed in anger, turning to you. “We’re not done here. I’ll be back for you later.”

With a swirl of his cape, he was heading down the hall towards the hangar bay, leaving you alone and unguarded.

A sigh passed through your lips as all the tension dissipated from the room. _But, what kind of tension?_ you asked yourself in horror. The part of you that was in denial said it was just from being against your adversary, but deep down you knew the truth. The man was handsome and alluring. You couldn’t help the attraction you had felt towards him, pulling you in like a moth to the flame. You knew you’d get zapped, but that didn’t stop the need to-

The door slid open and your co-pilot strutted in, Calvian Mansura. 

“I always knew you were trouble,” he teased.

“Just get me out of here, Via.”

He shook his head and undid your restraints before handing you a blaster. You rubbed at your wrists, looking down the hall that Vader had disappeared down.

“Come on,” Via said, nudging you. “Let’s go.”

You ran with him, escaping amidst the ongoing space battle to the Rebellion’s base on Yavin.

“Well, that was too close for comfort,” Via said, stretching when you had landed. “I’m going to go brief the generals on the escape and get our next mission. You rest. You’ve had one hell of a day.”

You nodded absentmindedly as you walked back to your quarters. The adrenaline was gone, and you collapsed into sleep immediately, but your sleep was not restful.

_He held you close as you slipped your hand into his long hair and tugged, causing him to bite the lip he had been kissing. His knee settled between your legs on the bed, nudging them further and further apart as you felt your body held in place by the force. You were breathless and needy, wanting more. His one human hand held your wrists above your head while his other went further south. Helplessly, you watched as his metal hand tightened on your thigh, enough to leave a bruise in the morning, when-_

You woke up gasping for air. Absentmindedly, you rubbed the spot where he had gripped your wrists, remembering the restraints from earlier as an explanation as to why they were red now. You sat up in bed, thinking about your dream. 

“Did I not want to be saved?” you asked quietly.

Down the hall, you heard the sound of Via talking to his mom back home and felt guilty. He’d risked his life to save you, and yet here you were, wanting to go back. With a sigh, you went back to sleep.

As the days passed, you found yourself fading in and out of the present. In war meetings, you’d hear Vader’s name be mentioned and think about all the ways you’d want him to make you scream it. Other times, you thought about what it would be like to make out with him in his notorious TIE fighter that caused your fleet so much damage. You were so grateful when you got a new assignment that would hopefully take your mind off him. You were to head to Coruscant, sneak into one of the Empire’s most loyal Senator’s house during a party, and steal their plans to build a new space station. You’d done jobs like that before. It would be a piece of cake. 

The night before you left, you were drinking alone in your cockpit, straight from the bottle of spiced Corellian rum. The beverage sat warm in your stomach, an empty comfort. You were lonely, you realized as you looked out the transparisteel into the peaceful night sky. You had a cause, which gave your life a purpose, but when all was said and done, you’d have no one to go back home to. Your thoughts drifted to Vader. You’d sensed the same kind of loneliness in him. He had all this power, but no one to share it with. You took another sip. 

_It must be lonely at the top,_ you mused. It was wrong to want Vader, but you did. Your gaze drifted over to your co-pilot’s chair. You knew his feelings towards you, and Via was a good friend, but he just didn’t spark that same feeling in you that your enemy had. It would break his heart to know you even considered Vader an option, which was why it was a secret you’d take to the grave. You took one last swig from your bottle and went to bed, wanting a clear enough head for your mission the next day.

The trip to Coruscant went smoothly enough. Soon, you found yourself creeping through the air vents of the Senator’s sprawling penthouse towards the library where their secrets were supposedly hidden according to your intel. Hovering over the library vent, you noticed another vent in close proximity. _Interesting_ , you thought. Peaking through, you noticed a whole bunch of plans and secrets. Your eyes lit up as you realized you hit the jackpot. But then, you felt a tug on your ankle as a phantom force ripped you through the vent into the library. You landed on the couch with a thud. You barely registered the click of the library door locking behind you.

 _“Well, well, well, what have we here_?” a voice purred.

You stiffened.

“I’m not afraid of you,” you replied as you heard his footsteps come up behind you. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you remembered all those things you’d dreamed of him since your last encounter.

A small chuckle past through his lips. “No, I suppose you’re not.”

He knelt down in front of you, trailing a gloved finger along your jaw. “Your thoughts betray you.”

A shiver went down your spine as you met his eyes. They were a golden amber as they locked onto yours, mirroring your own lust and want. You knew it was wrong that you wanted to be in his arms.

“The feeling is mutual,” he murmured as his hand settled around your throat. “What would your precious rebellion say about you wanting to fuck their biggest threat?”

“I don’t care,” you murmured, meeting his eyes with a steady gaze, a challenge to go on and show you.

A smug smirk settled on his face. “Is it the temptation of the dark side?”

You gripped his shirt and pulled him into you. “ _Something like that._ ”

 _“Rebel scum_ ,” he breathed before kissing you. 

His kisses were heated and demanding, taking everything you thought to give and then some as he pushed you into the couch. His hands ripped at your clothes for access, trailing nipping kisses down your skin to mark you.

“ _You’re mine_ ,” he growled. 

Your hand sunk into his hair and tugged, causing him to whine. You pulled him back up to your face as your hands worked at his own clothes, needing him and needing him _now_. His hands settled on your thighs, squeezing and kneading them as he pulled your legs apart. You hooked your legs around his waist, pushing him closer to your entrance. He plunged into you, kissing you hard to swallow your moan. His pace was hard and rough, and you knew you’d feel it in the morning. You felt a prodding at the base of your skull and knew he was trying to get in again.

“Submit,” he grunted in your ear.

“No,” you ground out.

He started to fuck you harder. “Let me in,” he begged, kissing up your neck tenderly. “I want to show you something.”

You let out a sigh, opening the gates for him. What you expected was for him to run in and grab your secrets. Instead, he flooded you with his. You saw all his thoughts about you. You saw his memories from The Clone Wars, helping you on your home world. You saw his thoughts when you were restrained on his ship, and how badly he had wanted you then. You saw how he had drifted off during his own meetings to think of you. You kissed him harder, showing him the futures you’d thought of with him, coming home to him at night. Holding each other close under the stars. Watching your children play in the yard. All the while, his pace was relentless, making it hard for you to focus. After a while, you just kept repeating the word ‘please’ over and over in your head, begging him to let you cum. 

With one last gentle kiss, he did, and it was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. It felt like your soul had been shot into the stratosphere. His hips stuttered into yours as his breathing came out in ragged pants. He soon followed you over the edge. You heard a quiet whisper in the back of your mind, sweet and gentle, but overshadowed by your own release to the point where the words themselves didn’t register. 

He pulled out and quickly got dressed before helping you. He tugged you out of the chair and led you over to the bookshelf. He pulled a book out, opening a secret door that led to the room with the battle plans. You moved to enter, but he grabbed your chin, looking you in the eyes.

“You have 20 minutes before I have to come after you, and I won’t be nice,” he stated.

You nodded, going into the room and getting what you needed before heading towards the vent. You were about to hoist yourself up when you stopped and turned back to where he was watching you from the couch.

“All those things you showed me?” you asked softly. “We could have that, you know.”

A small smile crossed his face, “In another life.”


End file.
